Joker and Harley Quinn One Sectence
by Allanna Stone
Summary: Just something I did am 4 AM one morning...


**One Sentence**

**I do not own Batman.**

**#01 - Comfort  
**The tiny clown princess clung to her prince, hoping desperately that this time he would put his arm around her, this time he'd tell her that he was sorry.****

#02 - Kiss  
The Joker bit his Harley's lip hard and tasted blood as he listened to her whimper in a delicious combination of pain and pleasure.****

#03 - Soft  
The Joker stormed into the house enraged, hoping that Harley would be there for him to hit, but he suddenly stopped short because for some reason, he could never disturb her when she was asleep.****

#04 - Pain  
The soft noise that Harley Quinn tried not to make when he slammed her into the wall only served to drive the Joker's desire a little crazier than it already was.****

#05 – Potatoes  
"Hey, Mista J," Harley called, "I've made you dinner!"****

#06 - Rain  
Harley stared out the window at the slick streets, waiting for her beloved to come home since he wouldn't let her come along this time.****

#07 - Chocolate  
Harley tore through the wrapping paper, quickly held up the huge pop gun inside and exclaimed "Puddin, you're the best Valentine ever!"****

#08 - Happiness  
Harley Quinn lay curled up next to her puddin', her head resting on his chest, her hand laying on his stomach.****

#09 - Telephone  
As soon as she heard any sort of siren, Harley always yelled, "PUDDIN, it's for you!"****

#10 – Ears  
Harley dodged her puddin's hands as he tried to brush her off, instead pushing close enough to nibble his ear lobe, knowing that this was the only way to really get his attention.****

#11 - Name  
The Joker never did like the way she insisted on calling him "Puddin'."****

#12 - Sensual  
The Joker had Harley pinned to the bed, one hand holding both of hers above her head, the other gently tracing the curves of her spandex clad form.****

#13 - Death  
The young blonde woman finished putting the final touches on her black and white make-up and grinned in the mirror—she wasn't Harleen Quinzel any more.****

#14 - Sex  
Harley held her hand up to her rapidly swelling eye and picked herself up off the ground because she still wanted him—she always wanted him.****

#15 – Touch  
The Joker growled and grabbed one of Harley's pigtails, intending to drag her across the room, but stopped, surprised by how soft her hair was.****

#16 - Weakness  
Harley Quinn stopped mid-stride as she heard the Joker's voice calling her, saying, "Oh Harley girl, please do come back—I want you."****

#17 - Tears  
The Joker knew that he had finally overdone it and needed to get some sleep when he found that his eyes had started leaking from laughing so hard.****

#18 - Speed  
It never ceased to amaze Harley how fast her boo could go from a gentle touch and a laugh to a punch and a growl.****

#19 - Wind  
The Joker laughed with pure glee as the car that Harley was driving swerved in and out of traffic, the wind from the shotgun blast hole in the roof whipping his hair in all directions.****

#20 – Freedom  
Harley had finally had it—she had been punched, thrown and broken too many times to stick around anymore.****

#21 - Life  
"Harley girl, what do you think—we'll get married, find a little place in the country and watch the whole world burn around us!"****

#22 – Jealousy  
The Joker raised an eyebrow just fractionally when his girl sauntered into the house wearing nothing a dreamy smile, a rose in her hair and a distinctively green bathrobe.****

#23 - Hands  
Harley gasped in delight and knew that the grip that the Joker had on her thigh would leave five perfectly formed bruises that she could look at to remind herself that they sometimes did have fun together.****

#24 - Taste  
Harley wrinkled her nose and grimaced—apparently Mr. J had been eating fish.****

#25 – Devotion  
The Joker took another swing at Harley with a hammer, testing her, seeing just how much it took for her to leave him.  
**  
#26 – Forever  
**The look, the adoration in his Harleen's eyes told the Joker that this was a problem that wasn't going to go away quickly.****

#27 – Blood  
Harley wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, crimson mixing with black on her glove, the metallic taste in her mouth all too familiar.****

#28 - Sickness  
Harley held a girl doll in one hand and a boy doll in the other, a smile on her face as she made the boy say, "I, Joker, take you, Harley, to be my wife, for richer or poorer…"****

#29 - Melody  
Harley grinned as the sound of the Joker's laughter drifted in from the other room.****

#30 – Star  
"Oh Harleeeey—the show's about to start and we're missing our lead!"****

#31 - Home  
Harley rushed in the door of the Fun Palace and squealed with delight as her twin hyenas came growling out to meet her.****

#32 - Confusion  
The Joker narrowed his eyes as his Harley girl picked herself up off the ground holding her newly bruised eye—when would she tire of this?****

#33 - Fear  
Harley's eyes began to water as she squeaked, "Whatsa matter, Mista J—don't you love me no more?"****

#34 - Lightning/Thunder  
When the Joker walked into the kitchen where Harley was cooking, his constant smile was gone and Harley cringed—a storm was brewing.****

#35 – Bonds  
The Joker clinked the handcuffs together and his smile widened just a bit at the look of fear and desire on his Harley girl's face.****

#36 - Market  
Harley laughed at the salesman who had just asked for her number and said, "I'm not on the market, sweetheart."****

#37 - Technology  
Harley's eyes widened and she actually squeaked a little when her Joker unveiled the bomb he was going to drop on Gotham.****

#38 - Gift  
All Harley really wanted for Christmas this year was some love-making—not sex or screwing, but good old fashioned love making with her Mr. J.****

#39 - Smile  
The Joker felt that twitch in the corner of his mouth and knew he was about to be in for gales of completely uncontrollable laughter.****

#40 – Innocence  
"All right, Mr. J, when you get back from work today, I'll have a nice dinner cooked up for you and we'll sit down and talk about your day, okay?"****

#41 - Completion  
"No, no NO—not until I've destroyed that bat boy forever!"****

#42 - Clouds  
The Joker didn't actually like an overcast day—the colors around were always so much brighter when it was sunny out.  
**  
#43 – Sky  
**Harley looked out at the grey clouds covering the city and for just one moment, she realized that she really wasn't as free as she liked to think.****

#44 - Heaven  
"Harley, you're the bees knees—I don't know what I'd do without ya, kid."****

#45 – Hell  
Harley's eyes watered as the Joker's hand pressed harder against her throat and as she felt her consciousness slipping, she wondered if he was actually going to finish the job this time.****

#46 - Sun  
Harley squinted and sneezed in the light—she wasn't used to being outside in the daytime.****

#47 - Moon  
The Joker grabbed his pants, getting ready for his big finale to show Batsy just what he thought of him.****

#48 - Waves  
The water in the harbor splashed against the docks as the Joker and his galpal went roaring by in the speed boat, each screaming with laughter.****

#49 - Hair  
"You know, Red, the thing I like best about your plants is that they remind me of my puddin's hair."****

#50 - Supernova  
When the Joker leaned over and whispered "I love you, Harley girl," Harleen Quinzel's mind exploded.


End file.
